


Violines y cosas con guisantes

by Aeeet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John loves Sherlock playing the violin, Sherlock's Violin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: "Sherlock le dedica  una sonrisa brillante antes de volver a tocar y John no puede evitar pensar que poder escuchar estos conciertos exclusivos hace que mucho de lo que Sherlock le hace pasar valga la pena. Las cabezas degolladas en la nevera, los dedos en la encimera, los productos tóxicos sobre la mesa, los disparos a la pared... todo vale la pena"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Otro oneshoot más de Sherlock&John siendo adorables en sus rutinas. Espero que lo difruten. :)

-¿Qué...?  
-El trino del diablo de Giuseppe Tartini-dice Sherlock, dando un largo suspiro y agarrando el violín entre ambas manos.  
-Me gusta.  
-Él lo consideraba de sus mejores obras. Cuenta que una noche soñó que el diablo le visitaba, le prestaba el violín y tocaba para él la sonata más hermosa que jamás hubiera escuchado.  
-¿Así que la compuso el diablo?  
-No-dice Sherlock mirándole con una sonrisa burlona-Tartini nunca consiguió imitar la belleza de la obra demoniaca, este fue su "mejor intento".  
-Pues a mí me parece perfecta tal y cómo está.

Sherlock le dedica una sonrisa brillante antes de volver a tocar y John no puede evitar pensar que poder escuchar estos conciertos exclusivos hace que mucho de lo que Sherlock le hace pasar valga la pena. Las cabezas degolladas en la nevera, los dedos en la encimera, los productos tóxicos sobre la mesa, los disparos a la pared... todo vale la pena por ese lado del detective.

Y es que ver a Sherlock tocar provoca que a John le dé vueltas la cabeza, ver como toda la aspereza que le caracteriza desaparece con las suaves notas del violín, toda la agresividad e incluso la crueldad se borran de él. Incluso su expresión es más plácida cuando toca, lejos queda el genio destructivo... con el violín sobre el hombro Sherlock es más humano que nunca.   
-Me gusta.   
-Y aún así insistes en escuchar esos berridos por la radio y en llamarlos música.-sin embargo lo dice con una sonrisa y John conoce ya tanto a Sherlock que sabe cuándo no ofenderse así que simplemente se ríe. 

Lo echaba tanto de menos, primero en esos dos años después de "la caída", después el año y medio perdido con Mary... tener estos instantes domésticos es un lujo, tener a Sherlock tocando para él mientras John termina de preparar la cena.  
-La cosa esa con guisantes huele muy bien-dice Sherlock, mientras mira por la ventana, cambiando la melodía por una más alegre, esa que suele tocar los domingos por la tarde cuando juegan al Cluedo y la Sra. Hudson les trae pasteles.  
-Para que luego te quejes de mis habilidades culinarias.  
-Yo nunca me quejo de ti, John Watson.-el detective se gira hacia él sin dejar de tocar, y los ojos le brillan y a John le tiembla un poco todo. 

Definitivamente, hay rutinas que dan la vida.


End file.
